


Feel the Heat (Burning You Up)

by actually_satan



Series: Omegas in Love [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Arin, Omega Arin, Omega Dan, Omega/Omega, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Dan and Arin are both omegas with a strong connection to one another, something Arin mistakes as friendship. Then Arin walks in on Dan during his heat.





	Feel the Heat (Burning You Up)

When they first met, Dan and Arin felt a strong connection between each other that they assumed was friendship. Both of them were omegas and as such, the possibility of them having a romantic and sexual relationship with each other never came to mind. Typically, omegas ended up with alphas and more uncommonly betas, but rarest of all was a relationship between omegas. It was never talked about and so rare that neither of them had seen even a glimpse of an omega relationship in their lives.

 

At the time they met, they were both single, so their scents were pure and natural. They loved each other’s scents more than anything, bathed in it whenever they could without the other knowing, and told themselves it was because omegas naturally gave off a pleasant scent, even to each other. Eventually their scents became a perfect mixture of the two of them and felt so much like home that the pull they had to one another was undeniable.

 

Their friendship grew quickly and soon they were inseparable. They loved each other in a way they couldn't exactly describe, but made their love known, either way. Two best friends who were always there for each other.

 

It was when Dan's heat hit that things took a turn.

 

Arin and Dan both had abnormal heats, which was one of the topics of discussion that brought them a little closer. They didn't know many other omegas and though it wasn't dangerous, it wasn't common for heats to not follow their usual four times a year cycle. Most heats had a strict schedule, typically once during each season for 3-5 days, though it varied from person to person. It put a strain on relationships, especially with many alphas, for the heats to not be aligned properly.

 

Arin found out at the young age of 13 that his heats didn't occur four times a year, but eight times. His parents quickly brought him to the doctor and after being assured that there wasn't anything necessarily wrong with him, he was put on suppressants. Since then, he hadn't had a heat except once when he was 17, but that was a little bad luck and stupidity on his part. The suppressants were good, people told him. They would stop his heats as long as he continued to use them, so he wouldn't have to go through the process twice as much as a 'normal omega' should. It hurt a little that people didn't see him as a normal omega over such a strange thing, but he tried not let it bother him too much. After all, he was the one who could safely say he didn't have any heat horror stories. He always thought that one day he might stop taking the suppressants, but that would be way down the road when he found a partner he truly loved.

 

Dan, on the other hand, had heats much less than the average omega. His first heat came late, when he was 22 years old, and he'd been absolutely terrified. The heat came so unexpectedly, when he thought he might never have one. He was too afraid to leave his apartment to see a doctor like he thought he should, but the heat seemed like it would never stop, so he wasn't sure what to do. It ended up lasting for 11 days, though towards the tail end it subsided enough for him to gather the strength to call his mom. He later went to see a doctor who told him that though the heat lasted much longer, it was a good sign for his health that it had happened at all. They gave him some advice, an option to see a professional about how to deal with the heats, and sent him on his way.

 

Dan's next heat didn't hit until months later and after a few years passed, he realized he had a heat once or twice a year, which was definitely odd. Not only did he have very few heats, but they weren't strict. One year he had one heat lasting twelve days in the summer and the next year he had two heats, one in spring and one in fall that both lasted ten days. A friend at the time had suggested suppressants, but he wanted to stay away from medication, so instead he suffered through his entirely too long heats. The good news was, he was able to recognize the signs his body gave him for the heats, which allowed him a few days to prepare in advance. Usually. Sometimes, they snuck up on him.

 

Dan had woken up feeling sweaty and tired. Only when he moved did he realize he was dripping slick. When he tried to get out of bed to clean up, his legs gave out beneath him and he, luckily, fell back on the bed. He tossed the blanket from his bed and thanked his past self for opening the window the night before to let in a breeze. He skin became more hot the longer he laid there and the need for something to be inside of him spiked suddenly. He reached over to the bedside drawer, but forgot that he'd moved his toys to the closet a few days ago when a friend slept over his house.

 

Dan whined and turned onto his stomach, raising his ass in the air. He didn't have much energy to do anything else than lay there, but still he slipped his hand into his pants and pressed three fingers into himself, trying to find any sort of relief. He got so lost in the moment that that a phone call startled him and that was when he remembered that he had to go into work at the Grumps office. He grabbed his phone and saw that Arin was calling him. He whimpered and declined the call, instead shooting him a quick message.

 

_Can't work. Don't feel well._

 

He put his phone on silent after that and went back to fingering himself, hoping that he would regain enough strength to stand on his feet sometime soon.

 

-

 

Dan's text had worried Arin and more so when he didn't respond back to his several texts asking if he was okay and if he needed someone to come take care of him. There was nothing for over twenty minutes. If Dan wasn't feeling well, he was either sleeping or completely not okay, so Arin was heading over their either way to make sure he got the assistance he needed to get better.

 

Arin used the spare key Dan gave him and entered the house, ready to do whatever Dan needed him to do. He assumed Dan would be in his room, so he walked over to it. “Dan!” He called out. “I'm here, buddy. You alright?” He stopped walking once he got to the bedroom door and a scent hit his nostrils. It was 100% Dan, but in a way he'd never smelled before, something so sweet and delicious. “Dan?” He gulped and opened the door a little bit. He was not ready for what he saw.

 

Dan, on his hands and knees, a dildo buried deep inside himself. Arin's dick hardened, his cheeks flushed. He was ready to turn around and leave, but Dan stopped him with a groan of, “Arin, please...touch me...”

 

Arin stepped into the room immediately and walked over to the bed, unable to stop his legs. He could see Dan's cock hard below him, a pool of cum on the sheets, as he thrusted the dildo in and out of himself and surprisingly he felt slick run down his own thighs. What was Dan doing to him?

 

The moment Arin's hand touched the small of Dan's back, the man moaned and pushed into his touch. His skin was hot and by now Arin was absolutely sure what was happening.

 

“Do you really want me to be here?” Arin asked. He would take care of Dan if he really needed him to, but if he had a change of heart, he'd leave in an instant.

 

“Yes,” Dan nodded, both of his hands now curled into the sheets. “Need you. Somehow.” He looked at Arin with wet eyes, filled with tears. He could see frustration, desire, and a small tinge of fear in them.

 

“Come here.” Arin reached out for Dan and turned him onto his back, laying right beside him. He wrapped his arms around Dan, knowing it would help to have physical contact, even if not necessarily sexual. Dan's nose went straight to his neck, inhaling his scent and Arin couldn't say he didn't do the same. Dan's scent was everything he'd ever wanted. On usual days it was his happiness, his home, but now it made him want the man in a different way.

 

They laid there for a minute, Dan whimpering and moaning against him, grinding himself against Arin's leg while at the same time trying to use the bed to push the dildo further inside himself. The more Dan touched him, the more pheromones that leaked from him, the more desperate Arin himself got, but he tried to hold that desperation back and focus on Dan.

 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, brushing away the hair that clung to Dan's face. He needed to tread carefully if he didn't want to ruin what they had. Dan trusted him and he needed to keep that trust.

 

“Wanna cum...” Dan breathed out, panting heavily. He held on to Arin's shirt and started to pull at it, trying to get it of, his nose still pressed into Arin's neck.

 

“Okay, Dan. I can help you, I want to help you, okay?” Dan nodded against him. Arin ran his fingers through Dan's hair a few times and then stood up from the bed, causing Dan to whine. He quickly stripped off all his clothes, knowing the more skin he had exposed, the more it would help him. He got back onto the bed and Dan immediately clung onto him, his face buried in his chest, hands feeling Arin's back and ass. It was very hard for him to pretend he wasn't attracted to his best friend, especially when he was the first person to make Arin slick out of heat. Was that even possible?

 

While Dan was preoccupied with kneading his fingers into his asscheeks, Arin grabbed the dildo that was still inside Dan and pulled it out nearly all the way to push it back in again. Though he hadn’t had a heat in years, Arin still knew what it felt like and he wanted to alleviate the aching feeling as much as possible. He kept a steady pace, trying so hard not to like that Dan was flush against him, shaking and moaning into his skin.

 

Arin reached his other hand to Dan’s front and grabbed his cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his free hand. He angled the dildo just right until Dan cried out his name and rocked back against the toy, cumming over his hand and stomach.

 

Dan panted and pulled away from Arin just enough to look at him. Then, he glanced down towards Arin’s cock and lowered himself down on the bed, taking him in his mouth. Arin’s hand flew to Dan’s head, curling his fingers in his hair.

 

“D-Dan...” Arin stuttered out as he was swallowed whole. This must have been part of the heat too, the desire for someone else. He tried to pull him off a few times, but that only seemed to excite him. Then he remembered that joke Dan made once about liking his hair pulled and Arin couldn’t say he didn’t understand why.

 

When Dan’s hands snuck around to Arin’s ass and his finger slipped between the crack, dipping into his dripping hole, Arin lost it. The slide of his finger inside him felt too good, a smooth pressure that grew when Dan added another finger. His hot mouth and his long fingers were magic, pressing deep inside him.

 

Arin saw white when he came, a strong grip on Dan’s hair to keep him still, though he could tell he had every intention of swallowing every drop. There was no time to process anything that had happened, though, because Dan was on him again, grinding their hips together.

 

“Arin...” Dan groaned. He was sweaty and seemed exhausted, but still the drive was there.

 

“You need a nap and some water,” Arin said, starting to get up, but Dan held him down, shaking his head.

 

“No, stay.” He had his arms tight around Arin, still rocking himself against his leg. He seemed more interested in scenting him now, though, rubbing his cheek against him, pressing his nose into him, and occasionally nipping at his skin. The dildo was still deep inside him where Arin left it, no doubt pressing against his prostate if the amount of precum on his leg was any indication.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay if you need me to.” Arin kept running his fingers through Dan’s hair, a light purr in the man’s throat. Though Dan didn’t look good (he was incredibly sexy, but that wasn’t what he meant), he seemed more content now that Arin was there. He had no idea what difference someone being there during a heat could make, especially an omega, but he was glad. That did raise the question as to why, though? Why had Dan reacted to him at all?

 

Arin had heard of omegas visiting their friends during heat and helping them through it, but never sexually. They didn’t give a helping hand or...whatever had happened there. Omegas craved alphas during heat, craved their lovers, not their omega friends. He couldn’t think about it too hard in the moment, not when he was enveloped by the scent of Dan and sex and was leaking slick almost as much as the omega in heat beside him. He wanted to do so much more with him, to him, but needed to hold himself back. He didn’t want to feel like he was taking advantage of his friend. No way would he let that happen. He just wanted to help him, nothing more, and if that meant he suffered, then so be it.

 

So what if he was hard again already or if he was leaking slick for the first time in over ten years or that the temperature in the room had risen drastically or that he really wanted to shove his nose into the crook of Dan’s neck and mark him. And so what if he really, **really** wanted to be inside Dan or Dan inside him and he wanted to be filled with cum over and over, to have Dan’s children, to be with him forever. God, it was so hot in the room. He was sweating now and Dan was looking at him with these wide, shocked, confused eyes that were filled with so much **want** and affection. Dan looked so good then. He needed him so much it physically **hurt** and...oh.

 

He’s in heat.

 

-

 

The only conclusion that Arin could come up with in the short amount of sanity he had left was that Dan’s heat had somehow triggered his own. Except that defied all logic he knew. He was on suppressants for one and two, he was pretty sure only an alpha in rut, one that he was super duper attracted to, could trigger his heat and he wasn’t sure even that was possible with his suppressants. But here he was, in the middle of a heat, in bed with his best friend who was also in heat. The world surprised him everyday.

 

Arin’s body was on fire now and there was no way he could say he wasn’t afraid. Not having a heat in over a decade could do that to a guy. He held Dan a little tighter and even now the other man could tell that Arin was not okay. Dan pushed himself up to be face level with him and put their foreheads together. The stress was practically radiating off of Arin, along with other intoxicating pheromones.

 

“You’re gonna be okay, Big Cat,” Dan spoke softly, obviously able to smell his heat as Arin could his. “We’re gonna be okay.”

 

Arin knew the second statement was less about them in that moment and more about their relationship going forward. He could honestly say that he would never find a friend better than Dan. He nodded and pulled Dan closer. The skin to skin contact felt like absolute heaven. Now, the scent that came off of Dan made him nearly go crazy and though it still didn’t completely make sense to him, he couldn’t control himself as well as he could only seconds before.

 

“Fuck, Dan,” he groaned, arching his back. “I need you. Need you so fucking much. God, you have no idea.”

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea, actually,” Dan chuckled, easily sliding three fingers into Arin’s hole. He started to thrust his fingers immediately, pressing them against his prostate with each in and catching on the rim with every out.

 

He'd fingered himself many times before, but Dan's fingers were so much longer, could reach further inside him. It felt so good, too good. It didn't take long before he was cumming again, his moan cut off by Dan's lips on his. Their tongues slid against each other, hot and moist, so much better than any kiss Arin could remember having. Dan's own moan vibrated through him as he rubbed himself against Arin's stomach and he felt cum on his belly when Dan came.

 

Dan continued fingering him with four fingers now. Arin felt so sensitive and overwhelmed, already hardening again, but he encouraged him to keep going. He reached down Dan's back and rubbed his hand over one of his asscheeks before he was able to grab the end of the dildo. It was hard to keep a grip on, but he was able to pull it out just a little bit and push it back in a few times. He must have gotten the perfect angle because Dan was pushing back, writhing against him, a quiet moan of Arin's name against his lips. Their eyes met and everything became so real. They were so close, so in need of each other. Dan squeezed his eyes shut when he came again and Arin watched his beautiful face as he followed not long after.

 

They both lost track of time, too many orgasms to count. They were both tired, much too sensitive, and their bodies ached. Arin had sweat enough for the both of them, completely exhausted and still so, so hot. They weren't nearly done yet and Arin knew that, but he was tired. Though his heat started later than Dan's did, suddenly having a heat after years was taxing on his body in a way he hadn't expected. He was ready to sleep, so he did.

 

When Arin woke up, he felt a heaviness on his chest that wasn't unpleasant. The heat, unsurprisingly, was still there at almost full force, but had subsided enough for him to lay still for a few moments. He wanted nothing more than for Dan's fingers, or more, to be in him again, but when he opened his eyes, Dan was sleeping soundly against his chest. He held onto Arin, rubbed his nose against his skin subconsciously, his hair a very messy poof around his head. He was adorable and content. There was no way Arin was going to let his shitty omega instinct ruin that.

 

Arin laid there for a while, trying to let himself relax and not be so needy, but it was difficult, despite Dan being right beside him. Dan anchored him just as much as he drove him crazy. Heats alone were tiring and never ending, but with Dan beside him he felt like he could rest, even for just a moment. Though, when they started up again, touching each other in the most sensitive places, he knew it would be hard to stop.

 

He soon became restless just at the thought and gently pushed Dan off of him to go get some water, something to keep his mind busy and his body hydrated. He sent a quick text to a few of their friends to explain, without much detail at all, what was happening. Even with a hazy mind, Arin knew that disappearing for even a day wouldn't be good and eventually someone would show up to check on them. If he told them to keep some distance for a while, they would do it. Once the texts were sent, he drank a whole glass of water, which helped with both his dry throat and the heat searing through him. He brought another glass of water to the bedroom for Dan to drink when he woke up.

 

When Arin walked into the room, Dan was sat up on the bed, wide awake. His head turned quickly to look at the door when it opened and the slight fear on his face was instead replaced with relief when he saw who was there. Arin gave Dan the water without a word and the man gulped it down quickly.

 

“You okay?” Arin asked once Dan was finished.

 

“Are you?” Dan asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Fine was far from what he was sure either of them were feeling, at least physically, but he wasn't horrible and that was a good sign. He doubted it would happen, but if he ended up having a mental breakdown and leaving before his heat was over, he was sure he'd have a very bad couple of days between the guilt of leaving Dan and the omega within him yelling at him from leaving someone it saw as a...a something. He wasn't sure what exactly. He was still confused, didn't know what this all meant, if anything at all.

 

Dan stared at him from where he was and then opened his arms. Without thinking, Arin fell into them and held Dan tightly, sticking as close to him as possible. They were the only thing keeping each other grounded, he was sure of it. Otherwise they would be in pain, aching for physical affection, trying to get off over and over again just to be unsatisfied and though neither of them had fucked the other, they still felt somewhat satiated from what they'd done. Arin felt so safe in Dan's arms and he knew Dan felt the same about him.

 

He knew already that they would spend the next week or two together, even after Arin inevitably finished his heat and Dan was still in the process of his. He would stay for him because every single thing within him was telling him that Dan needed him and Arin needed Dan just as much.

 

-

 

The next four days were a bit of a blur, all blending together into one long day that never ended. They touched each other in almost every way possible that didn't involve one of their cocks inside the other, neither of them ready to break that barrier. They cuddled, napped, and then came again and again, a cycle that continued until finally Arin woke up feeling...better.

 

Not 100%, but better. No more aching pain, no searing heat, no excessive leaking, no usual signs of a heat. He was relieved for a mere second before he realized that Dan's heats lasted about twice as long. He looked over to where Dan was sleeping, face buried in his neck, limbs spread out over him, clinging on to him. There was no way Arin was leaving now. Even with a clear head, he felt an urge inside him to have Dan, for them to be each other's to always love and make love to. He decided it must just be the lingering effects of the heat.

 

Arin held onto Dan and felt his lips curl into a smile against his skin. His heart skipped a beat and for the first time since he’d arrived, he felt truly content and happy, like this was where he was supposed to be. What an odd feeling. Don't get him wrong, when he was with Dan, he was happy. He loved Dan and cherished his company more than anyone else in the world. They were very similar and yet different, always interesting to one another, always making each other laugh. He truly cared about Dan in a way he did no one else. This particular feeling, though, was new. It was almost like he’d found his other half.

 

Arin shook his head and closed his eyes to completely clear his mind. He wasn’t thinking straight. This whole situation fucked with his head a little too much and he wasn’t going to take any thought of his seriously until they were both back to normal. Maybe then his brain would realize that it was Dan, the same guy he’d known for years.

 

Dan, who he was going to help and take care of even though he was so tired he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Who he wasn’t going to take advantage of or push to do anything. Who definitely hadn’t triggered Arin’s heat in the way he'd thought. It must have been hormonal because there was no way the omega within him thought **anything** about Dan. It was impossible. It was—

 

Arin was slightly startled by the movement beside him as Dan curled against him, opening his eyes. He heard a soft, breathy moan, his fingers curling against Arin’s skin, and then a low, disappointed sound. He must have known Arin wasn’t in heat anymore.

 

Arin pressed a kiss to Dan’s head and ran his hand up and down the length of his body to assure him he was there for him. Whether it was three days or five or ten, no matter how long Dan needed him for, he would stay. There was no doubt in his mind about that and he needed Dan to know it to. He would never leave him.

 

-

 

The day Dan’s heat ended, Arin woke up similarly to how he had most days except him and Dan were forehead to forehead, their hands together, fingers intertwined. Dan wasn’t awake, likely completely exhausted from his heat. Arin had mostly recovered by now, though his sleep was a little thrown off. He laid there, staring at Dan’s sleeping face, an overwhelming adoration and love in his chest. It was what he always felt when he looked Dan, but amplified a little bit, more clear maybe. Over the past few days, everything was starting to become more clear to Arin.

 

Once Arin's heat was over with, he'd taken care of Dan in any way he needed him to. He'd held Dan for days, giving him comforting kisses, telling him he loved him, that he would be okay. Each time, Dan smiled and nodded his head, clinging onto him in a way that was filled with trust. They stayed by each other's side, happy under the circumstances. Now, after Dan's heat had completely gone, he could see that not much had changed about that.

 

It was when Dan opened his eyes and smiled at him that Arin realized exactly what _it_ was. It hadn’t just been the heat or the pheromones or anything new. He’d always felt this way for Dan, but hadn’t known it until then. Who would have ever thought that an omega could have such burning passion and love for another omega? He was anxious, would have been shaking if Dan wasn’t there, holding him. His presence kept him relatively calm.

 

“G'Morning, Arin,” Dan greeted, a sleepy smile still on his face.

 

“Good Morning, Dan,” Arin answered, almost in awe at the man in front of him, like he was seeing him for the first time. He was such an idiot to not notice it before. He always felt differently about Dan compared to everyone else, but he hadn’t known just how different until his body was practically screaming it at him. He’d always had this connection with Dan, something unique. He thought it was because they were both omegas, so similar to one another in biology, but that had nothing to do with it. Arin was in love with his best friend, through and through, and he was terrified at what Dan might think. Dan told him they would be okay, but okay meant they would go back to normal, didn't it? How could they do that now that he knew the truth about himself?

 

“You good?” Dan asked, looking a little worried. Arin must have gotten lost in his own head. He wanted to assure Dan he was fine, but knew he couldn’t answer yes in good conscious.

 

“You know I love you, right?” He said softly, afraid.

 

Dan’s worry turned into a smile. “Of course I do.”

 

“No, but like...” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Really. Like I actually,” He paused, rubbing Dan’s hand with his thumb and then sighed. “Dan, I think I’m in love with you.”

 

Arin tried his hardest not to avert his eyes. He needed to see every emotion that crossed Dan’s face to know how he truly felt. He didn’t have long to process what he saw, though, because Dan’s lips were pressed to his in an instant. Soft, tender, and sweet, the kiss was everything that embodied Dan. 

 

Arin knew that soon enough they would have to talk about what they were to each other and how they would explain their relationship to everyone around them. He knew, or he hoped, that their friends would be supportive, but he wasn't sure about everyone else. His mind filled with possibilities, both good and bad, that the future held, but all those thoughts disappeared when their lips separated and Dan was right there in front of him, so perfect and pure. They stared at each other like lovestruck idiots, dopey grins plastered on their faces. Even if the worst case scenario happened, they had each other and that was all that mattered. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
